


When fiery red meets soft pink

by Nohoney



Series: Sehun's Advent Calendar [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Implied Switching, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohoney/pseuds/Nohoney
Summary: It's time Jongin beats Sehun with his own weapons.





	When fiery red meets soft pink

Jongin is already half way through the dorm when the front door slams shut behind him. Luckily the other members are stopping by the dorm downstairs to get some of Kyungsoo’s home cooking in their stomachs, so there is no one to scold him.

Usually he would have enjoyed the meal as well, but Jongin needs a head start to prepare for his carefully planned revenge against Sehun. He has to hurry already, seeing that the otherwise picky eater that Sehun is usually scarfs Kyungsoo’s food down like a snake, no chewing involved.

Especially considering that the younger made it more than obvious during the day that he had more extravagant plans for the night. That’s why Jongin’s battle plan barely allows for a quick shower to wash the day’s sweat away beforehand.

 

As Jongin relaxes a little under the hot shower, his thoughts wander back to Sehun’s skillful teasing that started in the car this morning and continued over the whole day of harsh practice. If there is one skill that the younger has perfected throughout the years it is the art of seducing Jongin.

Somehow Sehun regularly manages to let his boyfriend catch all these teasing glimpses. The hint of his flat tummy while he is stretching a sin in itself, the hem of soft pink lacy panties boldly peeking from his usual sweatpants when he is bending down, his even pinker tongue darting out to slowly trace along his full lower lip.

The only thing worse are his deliberate touches. The grip of his hand on Jongin’s thigh, gentle but much too close to his crotch, his hot breath against Jongin’s neck even when standing at a still appropriate distance behind him, his foot sensually stroking along his calf when they are sitting next to each other for a short break.

What makes it even crueler is that Sehun always manages to evade the other members’ curious looks. They never realize the maknae’s taunting behaviour or observe his seductive movements. The only thing that gets frequent recognition is Jongin’s apparent awkwardness when he has to hide another boner, making him look like a horny teenager that gets hard at even a puff of air.

 

But today, Sehun is going to learn a lesson. While it might be easy for him to seduce Jongin, it’s Jongin that regularly seduces the whole country. So, he will show the younger that he can easily beat him as the true master of seduction.

How he plans to do that? Well, Jongin’s collection of lingerie might be somewhat smaller than his boyfriend’s but that doesn’t lessen their effect on the other. And if he felt like it Sehun was always happy to lend him one piece or another. Although his strong dislike of socks – and yes, that extends to stockings – prevents the former from happening all too often.

Moreover, the two have quite difference preferences:

Sehun loves to wear silky or even leathery black garments when he wants to feel a bit more sultry. Jongin adores the younger in soft pink and rosy tones with comfortable fabric like cotton and a bit of lace which also happens to be one of Sehun’s favourite for himself.

Jongin prefers white sets of matching panties and bralettes, Sehun adoring the contrast to his beautiful skin tone and the picture of confusing innocence each and every time. But for today’s purpose, Jongin knows exactly what to pick, which just happens to be his first choice of the collection.

 

Escaping his distracting thoughts, Jongin has to stubbornly ignore his dick that is right back on its way to a boner when he steps out of the shower. No time for a wank when Sehun might be back anytime. Hurriedly drying his hair as good as possible he only ties a small towel around his hips before he steps out of the room. No use in being modest when there is no one around.

At least Jongin assumes and sincerely hopes that, with the way Sehun behaved the whole day, the younger already made sure to sexile Junmyeon and Chanyeol for the night. He doesn’t need a repeat of that one time Junmyeon walked in on them in Sehun’s improvised but soundproof studio in the dorm. Seriously, it was soundproofed for a reason!

Still, he shuffles rather quickly to his room, already a tingling feeling of excitement deep in his stomach. It has been quite some time since they had a night for themselves and in actuality, he is rather thankful for Sehun’s inescapable desire.

After all, the younger had been professional enough to wait for them to have the next day off work – probably because the consequences would be mostly at his own expense more than anything, but oh well.

Carelessly throwing the towel in a corner, Jongin marches to his dresser and pulls the highest drawer out. Previously, he had kept its delicate content in the lowest one, a bit more inconspicuous, but he doesn’t want to risk any bad surprises when he has Rahee and Raeon over.

Single-minded he reaches for the left side, he already decided what he wants to wear when thinking his plan through but stops as soon as he notices a gap on the other side. He gapes at it for a moment until realizing the only reason there might be a piece missing from his carefully arranged collection of toys. Sehun truly is a devious, sneaky little thing.

He must have been wearing one of Jongin’s favourites plugs – this time around he could boast with the bigger collection – throughout their whole day of straining dance practice. If that isn’t proof that Sehun has masochistic tendencies, Jongin wouldn’t know what else.

At the clear image of Sehun in his pink panties in his head, Jongin has to groan and can’t resist to stroke his by now imperishable hard-on just once. If he recognized the panties correctly from his short glimpse, the most fabric of it is probably the wide lacey waistband, in the front barely containing Sehun’s impressive length and proudly showing off his widely admired backside – sometimes Jongin wonders if he loses the place as no. 1 fan of the booty to Baekhyun.

The two full globes accentuated by a small bow perfectly in the middle, right where the string disappears in the ass crack. And Jongin just knows that the thin string would not suffice to cover the plug the younger pinched from his drawer. Actually, the heart-shaped ruby red jewel at its base would harmonize flawlessly with Jongin’s choice of outfit.

 

Remembering once more that he should be in a rush to get into said outfit right now, Jongin finally picks up the fiery red garter belt and matching fishnet thigh highs that he had his eyes on all this time. He contemplates for a moment before he closes the drawer without taking out the fitting panties. Seeing his all but leaking erection, he doesn’t have to put them on only to get them ruined. And they would be coming off quickly anyway.

With practiced ease Jongin pulls on the other two articles, revelling in the feeling of the soft but firm fabric against his skin. Fishnets are his absolute favourites, still leaving his feet comfortably breezy. He checks their fit in the mirror, satisfied with what he’s seeing. Shaking his head until he is content with his hair’s fall, he considers his work finished for the moment.

Now all that’s left for him to do is to wait for an unsuspecting Sehun.

 

Sehun should have it coming really. And he is more than excited for it.

Full of anticipation, he manages to slip into the dorm quietly not sure where Jongin might be waiting for him. Cause he should be waiting somewhere with Sehun’s ruthless provocation today.

Using the other’s absence for now, he makes his way over to his room, glad to get the chance to perfect his apparel for the night. He made sure for Jongin to catch on to his special pick of underwear for the day, but he has more in store. After he closes the door to his room soundlessly, a small breathy giggle escapes him. Jongin will be amazed by what else he has in store.

 

It had already been a small victory in itself when he successfully sneaked into Jongin’s room and nicked his favourite plug without the other noticing. He had taken extra care in the bath this morning. First carefully shaving every nook and cranny he could reach – too bad their schedule was to busy for him to get his usual waxing. Then slathering his body in some citrusy lotion that left his skin baby-soft. Lastly, he patiently stretched himself open until he easily fit the cold stainless-steel plug inside.

Even now Sehun feels the pleasant stretch inside whenever he moves too jerkily. He is impatient to be stretched even further. Battling his arousal once more, as he had needed to do so often during their day of practice, he skips over to his bed. In a matter of seconds, he is stripped down to his panties that sadly already have a small wet spot in the front. Still, he doesn’t want to change, not after he had already teased Jongin with the look.

Instead he grabs the matching thigh highs he had left on his bed in the morning. He would have been comfortable with wearing them all day, but he didn’t want them to stink of sweat from their intense practice. The thigh highs are the same shade of soft pink as his underwear but with smooth cotton fabric and only a few inches of lacy hem. He connects both pieces with two thin garter straps for each leg of the same matching colour.

 

By now he had expected Jongin to show up and he is somewhat confused that he calculated wrongly. Maybe the other hadn’t caught on after all and was already getting his much needed rest. Not minding his outfit, Sehun wanders over to his boyfriend’s room. He hesitates for a moment before softly knocking on the door. Never one overly caring for manners, he opens the door right away instead of waiting for a reaction.

What greets him is a view he was not prepared for. In the middle of messy sheets resides Jongin, dressed in fiery red fishnets strapped to his high waisted garter belt, lazily stroking his cock. When the older lifts his head sending a smirk in Sehun’s direction, he realises he is gaping and promptly clacks his mouth shut.

“Oh, hey babe, did you need anything?”

Sehun steps into the room and pushes the door shut behind him, stalling to find some words. He doesn’t.

Instead he moves stealthily towards the bed, crawling up on it until he is right between Jongin’s spread legs. His gaze is unsteady, flickering from the resolute fist moving up and down the familiar not too long but pleasurably thick member and Jongin’s burning eyes, hooded but of captivating deepness.

“Hmm, want to help me with that, darling?”

Still to entranced to formulate an articulate answer, Sehun keens and nods his head strongly, eagerly reaching for Jongin’s length. But he is stopped by a gentle smack of Jongin’s free hand at which he looks up again, uncertain what he did wrong.

“Not like this, turn around and let me have a look at your little surprise.”

Jongin winks at him and Sehun is completely baffled. How did he even kn– ah, he had picked his lingerie from the drawer. Still, Sehun is annoyed at how calm Jongin looks, not even a little stumped by Sehun’s effort.

 

Which just means that Sehun has to put in some more effort. Back in the game, he smiles up at his boyfriend. With a smooth movement he sits up, making his back form a beautiful arch. As slowly as possible he turns around showing of his not less appealing side profile, if anything accentuating his slender waist and the roundness of his ass.

Although he has to manoeuvre a bit in the small space between the other’s legs, Sehun could have easily done so without any support. But trying to win some leverage against Jongin, he carefully lets his hands wander along the more or less exposed legs. He feels the firm muscles underneath him twitching lightly but gets no other noticeable reaction out of it.

When his back is fully turned to his really quite mean boyfriend, Sehun feels that they are much too far apart. Clumsily he scoots back so that his knees are resting on either side of Jongin’s ripped torso, only his hands left between the legs. Pleased in this new position, he spreads his legs a bit further and lowers onto his elbows.

His intention was to show off his backside and maybe still throw Jongin off with the actual sight of his plug between Sehun’s cheeks. He actually gets more than that, when the move makes his soft tummy bump against Jongin’s proudly standing length.

And finally, he gets a reaction from the other, a throaty groan and an uncontrolled thrust of his hips upwards. Before he can celebrate his small triumph, Jongin strokes upwards on both his legs, along his calves, slowing down at his thighs and coming to a complete stop right between the hem of Sehun’s thigh highs and the swell of his butt.

If Sehun wasn’t on his elbows already, he would be on them now as a full body shiver travels through him. With a strength – that only heightens the queasy arousal deep in Sehun’s stomach – Jongin pulls him backwards with his firm grip until he is more or less sitting on his broad chest. At the same time, he is finally free to reach for Jongin’s cock, but after the previous reproval he hesitates.

“Nini, can I – please?”

His question is met with two approving pats against his bum and a sultry voice.

“Since you asked so nicely. Go ahead, darling.”

 

Eagerly, Sehun leans forward, curling one hand he doesn’t need to support himself around the thick base and right away tonguing at the leaking slit. He can’t get enough of the musky taste and swallows as much as he can. It’s not the best position for a skillful blowjob but it has other merits Sehun is soon reminded of.

Jongin’s hands grab one of his ass cheeks each, pulling them apart to reveal what is between them. He must have lifted his head because Sehun can feel a hot breath against his skin.

“The things you do to me, Hunnie!”

Sehun rejoices at the praise, quickening the speed with which he is bobbing up and down Jongin’s length.

“You know, don’t you, how easily you have me wrapped around your finger?”, Jongin implores as he lets one finger trail from Sehun’s perineum to where the plug is buried inside him. He taps against it once, satisfied at the immediate whimper from the younger and the hand, no longer needing to steady his cock, tightening around his thigh.

The only answer he gets are dirty slurping sounds and the sensation of strong acknowledging vibrations around his erection. Not entirely pleased with Sehun not dignifying him with an explicit response, he lets one of the garter straps snatch against his ass.

As if the soft jiggle and instant redness aren’t enough, Sehun finally lets his dick fall from his mouth allowing a high-pitched moan to fall from his spit slicked lips. Not giving him any time to rest, he repeats the action on the other side while pressing the plug deeper inside with his other hand.

That earns him a desperate wail and the younger simply collapsing on top of him, panting against his crotch and hands clawing tightly against his skin through the thigh highs.

“Please, Jongin, please~!”

Jongin starts to steadily move the plug around, softly pulling out to its thickest part before letting it sink back inside.

“What do you want, baby? You have to tell me, or I won’t know.”

It’s not like Jongin actually expected more than a garbled answer but Sehun is still lucid enough, apparently, to make himself understood.

“Inside…you, not ah..not plug. Fuck, please, Jonginnie”, he slowed his movements down, enjoying the honest pleading of his boyfriend, “need you. The whole day. Wanted you inside. Please!”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m gonna give it you, Sehunnie”, he knows Sehun’s limits like the back of his hand and right now, the younger has to calm down a bit. Stroking soothing circles against the small of his back, Jongin stops his teasing movements until Sehun’s breathing settles down.

“Ok, Sehun?”

The other sits and lifts up from Jongin’s chest, reaching for a hand to hold and giving an embarrassed smile.

“Hmm, sorry, guess I was a bit much today after we couldn’t be together for so long. But you are so unfair looking all stunning like this.”

Jongin pulls him in for what is their first kiss of the night. It’s soft and intimate, none of the previous urgency.

“It’s okay, it’s the same for me”, Jongin admits with a blush on his face, “and that’s what you get for teasing me all day! You still want to continue?”

Honestly, he can guess the answer, but he still needs to hear it.

“Of course”, Sehun whines, “and don’t go any easier on me. I want you just like that.”

Without another response Jongin captures Sehun’s lips again, this time biting harshly and invading his mouth with his tongue. He takes a moment to appreciate just how ruined the younger already looks. The tip of his flushed cock peeking out of his panties’ hem, his butt visibly tensing around the plug, his eyes blown and a bit watery, the soft moans escaping between their lips.

Loosening his arms – their limbs somehow became entangled during their intense make out session – Jongin softly smacks Sehun’s plump behind prior to asking with a grin, fully aware of the question’s ambiguity:

“You going to be good, now?”

“I’m going to be absolutely perfect if you touch me”, Sehun smirks back, barely able to finish his sentence before Jongin grabs for his ankles.

 

In no time at all Jongin has Sehun right where he wants him. On his hands and knees, this time around only with the mattress and some pillows beneath him. Kneeling close behind him between his spread legs, Jongin admires the sight once more before he carefully tucks the string from Sehun’s panties to the side.

He has no intention to remove them entirely, it would be a pity to see them go. And Sehun loves to be fucked while in panties or a jockstrap. Maybe he likes the feeling of his cock being securely encased because he is used to wearing tight underwear to better restrict his famous length. And least that would explain why Jongin doesn’t share the sentiment for himself.

What he loves just as much is to fulfil Sehun’s needs and fuck him in his panties. But for now, he amuses himself teasing the younger some more. With the string out of the way he has the perfect access to the sparkly red plug that sets a wonderful contrast to Sehun’s ivory skin. He wraps a firm hand around Sehun’s waist to stop him from wriggling around too much as he softly circles his fingers around the plug’s base.

When the younger still tries to buck into his touch, he swiftly removes his fingers and slaps the palm of his hand across Sehun’s left ass cheek. It earns him a squeaky moan.

“That’s not how you get what you want, Sehun-ah. You were so good earlier asking for what you want.”

What Jongin truly enjoys about Sehun’s light skin tone is how easy it is to mark him, leaving behind love bites, dark bruises and often enough the red shape of his handprint. He softly strokes across the quickly reddening skin, the garter strep in the middle of leaving an even deeper imprint, and presses a gentle kiss against it. Sehun whimpers quietly into the pillow he is tightly grabbing at the show of affection.

“Come on, darling, tell what you want, hmm?”

The younger gasps loudly before giving a slurred but coherent reply: “Jongin, please, get inside me. I wanna feel you now. Fuck me to make up for the last few weeks. Show me I’m yours!”

Jongin hums approvingly and presses more kisses across Sehun’s plush bottom in between his answer: “There you go! Was that so hard, baby? But first, we have to make sure that you are stretched enough for me, ok? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sehun looked back over his shoulder with a big pout, but at Jongin’s sincere gaze he reluctantly agreed. Lowering himself and hugging the pillow close to his chest, he gets comfortable and meekly speaks up once more:

“But please hurry~! I already won’t last long, Nini.”

 

So, hurry he does. Saving any further teasing for the second round – honestly, it would be naive to think that they won’t be up all night – or at least until he is inside his boyfriend. After all, Jongin neglected his cock for quite some time now and he is just as eager to feel Sehun’s tight heat clenching around him.

The heavy plug slips out easy enough and Jongin discards it carelessly on his nightstand from where he grabs the resident bottle of lotion. Far from frugal, he pumps it several times to make sure that Sehun won’t feel any discomfort. The first finger slips right in and Sehun hums happily. Jongin decides that the plug already did a good work of preparation and he can rush through the motions.

When he finally slips his two, three, four fingers outside, Sehun is already reduced to a whiny mess, pushing back every time Jongin grazes against his prostrate. While he reaches for the lotion another time to coat his hard and fiercely red member, Jongin regards the beloved boy before him. He mostly prefers them to have eye contact and to observe each and every reaction flitting across Sehun’s face during sex. But he knows that for a really good fucking the younger’s favourite position is the classical doggy style.

Still wanting to make sure, he ascertains: “Like this, Hunnie?”

“Yes please, love”, Sehun teasingly wiggles his ass in Jongin’s direction provoking him to aim another smack, this time against his unmarked right cheek. He leaves his hand right there kneading the soft flesh as he lines up against Sehun’s avidly puckering hole. Sehun frees one of his arms from beneath himself and reaches back to grab Jongin’s thigh.

At the feeling of the fishnet stocking, he keens loudly. He had totally forgotten what kind of sinful outfit his boyfriend was wearing from all the overwhelming sensations. Now, he sinks his fingers between the square gaps to pull the other forward. Jongin follows his demanding action, slowly but steadily sinking into the delicious warmth of Sehun.

 

As soon as he bottoms out, he leans over Sehun’s wide back, peppering soft kisses along his spine and against his neck, to grant both of them a moment to get used to the missed feeling. Only when Sehun grinds backwards, lifts Jongin up again and takes hold of his hips – right where the lace waistband sits – with a firm grip. As Jongin slowly pulls out he observes the way his cock stretches Sehun out so well and yet it looks like the other doesn’t want to let him go at all.

When just his tip is left inside, the muscles clenching around it coaxing a deep groan from him, Jongin snaps the panties’ string back into place. If possible, it makes the sight even more indecent and with a hard thrust he buries himself back into the incredible tightness. Apparently, he instinctively aimed for Sehun’s sweet spot, the younger quivering strongly and letting out a breathy cry.

With the same aim in mind, Jongin sets a fast and strong rhythm, Sehun’s ass jiggling with each thrust and the obscene sounds of slapping skin drowning out Sehun’s soft but continuous whining and even Jongin’s louder though only occasional moans. When the younger stops his usual fooling around and goes entirely pliant in his hands, Jongin knows that he is close.

Curiously he reaches a hand beneath the other and strokes along Sehun’s so far completely untouched length through the soft fabric. He finds the leaking tip just outside the hem, tucked against Sehun’s soft tummy by the waistband. Sehun’s whimpers raise to a higher volume and Jongin gets the perfect idea how to tease the other, and very possibly make him come.

Sehun is disappointed when Jongin moves his hand away from his cock but the steady and nearly brutal movement against his prostrate, the satisfying fullness in general, already brought him close enough to the edge. Still, he doesn’t expect to tumble right over when Jongin grips the waistband of his panties at the small of his back and pulls it as far as possible. The movement tightens the fabric in the front and puts incredible friction right underneath his cockhead and within seconds his panties are stained by large drops of cum.

Against expectation, Sehun’s orgasms are really quiet, his mouth forming a little O, but rarely a sound escaping. Which is why he can, through the daze of his climax, hear Jongin’s loud grunt caused by the sudden increase of clenching muscles around his cock. He grinds forward a few more times before he slumps onto Sehun’s back and shoots his load deep inside.

 

Too lazy to support himself any longer, Sehun collapses on his front, Jongin falling right along with him and blanketing him with too much heat. Nevertheless, Sehun loves cuddling after a good round of sex and he doesn’t mind neither the sweat sticking Jongin’s front to his back nor the softening length still inside him.

As Jongin’s breath calms down, he kisses along Sehun’s shoulder and neck until he reaches his ear. Sehun shivers at the contact, it being one of his most sensitive places, and has to concentrate to absorb Jongin’s whispered words.

“So, baby, are you going to tease me again like today?”, Jongin thinks his revenge should have been quite effective.

But Sehun turns around with a pleased smile, presses a kiss where he can reach best, Jongin’s nose, and proudly exclaims:

“Absolutely!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, Part 5 of the series. Uni fucked me over the last few days, so I had to skip on writing - still used the prompt for day 5 because Stockings! I mean, nobody could really expect me to write about something solely Christmasy when the prompt is 'stockings', right? ＞ω＜ So, have this simple piece of smut instead - I hope you enjoy it for what it's worth!  
> And again this piece is much longer than it was supposed to be, I swear Sekai is making me do it :D


End file.
